bibliotekicyfrowefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Historia
Historia rozwoju bibliotek cyfrowych thumb|Paul OtletW pierwszej połowie XX wieku coraz liczniejsze grono intelektualistów zaczęło dostrzegać ograniczenia tradycyjnej komunikacji drukowanej i proponować modyfikacje uwzględniające nowe sposoby gromadzenia, przetwarzania i udostępniania zasobów wiedzy. Wśród nich szczególną rolę odegrali: Paul Otlet, Herbert George Wells oraz Vannevar Bush. Pierwsze koncepcje komputerowych bibliotek przyszłości thumb|left|Giant Brains or Machines That ThinkWraz z upowszechnieniem wiedzy na temat pierwszych maszyn cyfrowych pojawiły się wizje wykorzystania komputerów jako nowego środka komunikacji społecznej. Edmund C. Berkeley w swojej książce Giant Brains or Machines That ThinkGiant Brains or Machines That Think na stronie Internet Archive (New York 1949) oprócz charakterystyki pierwszych komputerów (m.in. Differential analyzer z MIT, Harvard Mark I czyli IBM Automatic Sequence Controlled Calculator, ENIAC) podał ich potencjalne zastosowania w przyszłości. Jednym z nich miała być automatyczna biblioteka (ang. automatic library). Na przykładzie informacji możliwej do wyszukania w tym systemie (przepis na ciasteczka), ukazał wizję zdalnego połączenia się z katalogiem maszyny, która na ekranie wyświetli odpowiednie książki kucharskie i pozwoli wydrukować właściwy przepis. thumb|200px|Joseph Carl Robnett LickliderKolejną znaczącą dla rozwoju technologii komputerowej postacią był Joseph Carl Robnett Licklider, który w początkach lat 60. prowadził badania nad „założeniami i problemami bibliotek przyszłości”. Ich wyniki opublikował w książce Libraries of the Future, wydanej w 1965 r. (pol. tł. Biblioteki przyszłości, tł. A. Składanek, E. Stolarska, Warszawa 1970). Przedmiot badań został w niej podzielony w następujący sposób: biblioteki (systemy), książki (podsystemy) i stronice (składowe). Tradycyjne składowe podsystemów i systemów, czyli zadrukowane stronice, były według Licklidera najdogodniejszym środkiem prezentowania informacji. Książki (podsystemy) nie stanowiły dla niego zbyt atrakcyjnej formy udostępniania wiedzy ze względu na ich ciężar, wielkość zajmowanej przez nie przestrzeni, wysoką cenę oraz zbyt powolny obieg w społeczeństwie. Ponadto książki, według Licklidera, „zawierają o wiele więcej informacji, niż czytelnik jest w stanie przyswoić sobie w danym momencie”. Ich cechą charakterystyczną był również bierny i statyczny system prezentowania wiedzy. Licklider proponował zastąpienie książek urządzeniem elektronicznym, które pozwoli na łatwe przekazywanie danych, bez konieczności przenoszenia materialnego nośnika, a także „będzie nie tylko przedstawiać ludziom informacje, ale również przetwarzać je dla nich”. Tradycyjne biblioteki (systemy) miały zostać z kolei w przyszłości zastąpione przez "systemy poznawcze" czy też "systemy neobiblioteczne", zbudowane na bazie komputerów. Project Gutenberg i jego dziedzictwo thumb|left|Michael HartPierwszą realizacją koncepcji automatycznych bibliotek przyszłości był Project Gutenberg, zapoczątkowany przez Michaela Harta w 1971 r. Zgodnie z jego założeniami największą wartością, którą powinien przynieść rozwój komputerów, miała być nie tyle umiejętność wykonywania skomplikowanych obliczeń, co raczej możliwość magazynowania, upowszechniania oraz przeszukiwania zbiorów przechowywanych dotychczas w tradycyjnych bibliotekach. Pierwszym wpisanym przez niego do pamięci komputera e-tekstem była Deklaracja Niepodległości Stanów ZjednoczonychDeklaracja Niepodległości Stanów Zjednoczonych na stronie Project Gutenberg. Kolejne dokumenty wprowadzone przez Harta miały również charakter polityczny i historyczny (były to m.in. pisma Johna F. Kennedy’ego i Abrahama Lincolna). W 1989 r. udostępniono tekst Biblii. Pierwszym utworem typowo literackim był tekst Alicji w krainie czarówAlicja w krainie czarów na stronie Project Gutenberg. Książka Lewisa Carrolla została opublikowana dopiero w 1991 r. i otrzymała numer katalogowy 11. Wśród przyczyn powolnego tempa rozwoju PG znalazły się następujące czynniki: mało wydajne początkowe kanały dystrybucji (poczta elektroniczna, serwery FTP, CD-ROM-y) oraz „ręczne” wpisywanie kolejnych tekstów z klawiatury. Przełom nastąpił w latach 90. wraz z wprowadzeniem kolekcji na strony WWW, zastosowaniem skanowania oraz technologii OCR. Wraz z rozwojem systemu WWW na początku lat 90. pojawiło się więcej tego typu projektów, nawiązujących bezpośrednio lub pośrednio do idei Harta: Project Runeberg (1992), Projekt Gutenberg-DE (1994), Bartleby.com (1993), Online Books Page (1993) itp. Archiwa elektronicznych tekstów źródłowych i prac naukowych w humanistyce W latach 60. komputery wykorzystywano do tworzenia indeksów, konkordancji oraz badań porównawczych różnych tekstów (w celu ustalenia ich autorstwa). Z tych działań ukształtowała się dyscyplina określana jako humanistyka komputerowa (Humanities Computing). Wkrótce okazało się, że niezbędnym narzędziem w dalszych badaniach powinny stać się ogólnodostępne zbiory tekstów źródłowych oraz poświęconych im opracowań naukowych. W 1976 r. został uruchomiony jeden z pierwszych projektów tego typu Oxford Text Archive (OTA), zaplanowany jako repozytorium prac i źródeł dla badań humanistycznych. W 1987 r. na Tufts University powstał Perseus Project. Przeniesiony w 1995 r. na strony WWW funkcjonuje obecnie pod nazwą Perseus Digital Library. Kolekcje cyfrowego piśmiennictwa na CD-ROM-ach thumb|left|CD-ROM Library of the FutureLata 90. to okres niezwykłej popularności dysków optycznych. Dystrybuowano na nich oprogramowanie, bazy danych, materiały edukacyjne, encyklopedie i słowniki, ale także literaturę. Wśród piśmienniczych CD-ROM-ów, stanowiących cyfrowy ekwiwalent „domowej biblioteczki”, znaczącą rolę odegrała seria Library of the Future (edycja I – IV w latach 1990 – 1999), wydawana przez firmę World Library Inc. Pierwsze wydanie zawierało 450 (tytułów) pełnych tekstów (50 autorów) obejmujących 200 000 stron klasyki światowej literatury na dysku o pojemności 600 MB (IV edycja – ponad 5000 utworów). Zestaw obejmował m.in.: klasykę (Iliada i Odyseja Homera), literaturę angielską (Chaucer, Coleridge, Defoe, Dickens, Fielding, Milton, Shakespeare, Swift), literaturę amerykańską (James, Melville, Twain), nowele (Boccaccio, Cervantes, Conan Doyle, Defoe, Poe, Tołstoj), pisma polityczne i historyczne (Lincoln, Marx i Engels), dzieła filozoficzne (Arystoteles, Kant, Platon), dzieła naukowe (Darwin, Hipokrates), dzieła teologiczne (Biblia, Koran, Księga Mormona, Księga umarłych). Kolekcje cyfrowych wersji artykułów z czasopism naukowych Powiększający się stale zasób kolekcji cyfrowych ujawnił szereg problemów związanych zarówno z organizacją zbiorów, jak i technicznymi warunkami ich udostępniania. Stąd też zanim rozpoczęło się tworzenie profesjonalnych bibliotek cyfrowych na większą skalę podjęto szereg prób cyfrowego archiwizowania i sieciowego udostępniania (w kampusach uniwersyteckich) kolekcji elektronicznych wersji artykułów z czasopism naukowych. Wśród najbardziej znaczących projektów można wymienić: Mercury Electronic Library Project (1989-92) na Carnegie Mellon University; TULIP (The University Licencing Program) realizowany przez wydawnictwo Elsevier Science Publishers i amerykańskie uczelnie w latach 1991-1995; CORE (Chemistry Online Retrieval Experiment) prowadzony przez Cornell University, [http://portal.acs.org/portal/acs/corg/content ACS (American Chemical Society)], [http://www.cas.org/ CAS (Chemical Abstracts Service)] i [http://www.oclc.org/global/default.htm OCLC] w latach 1991-1995. Biblioteki cyfrowe – podejście kompleksowe Niewielki stosunkowo rozwój kolekcji cyfrowych do połowy lat 90. wynikał przede wszystkim z braku celowego i długofalowego wsparcia zarówno technicznego, jak i finansowego. Początkiem zmian stał się amerykański program Digital Library Initiative (DLI), którego wprowadzenie wiąże się z dynamicznym wzrostem Internetu i rozwojem graficznych przeglądarek sieciowych. thumb|Logo Perseus Digital LibraryW 1994 r. ogłoszono, że 24 miliony dolarów z funduszy federalnych (takich instytucji, jak: NSF, ARPA, NASA) zostanie rozdysponowanych pomiędzy 6 amerykańskich uniwersytetów, jako wsparcie dla badań nad problematyką „bibliotek cyfrowych”. W efekcie program rozpropagował ideę bibliotek cyfrowych, ale także sam termin. Realizowany był w dwóch częściach. I etap („eksperymentalny”) przebiegał w latach 1994 – 1998 i związany był z następującymi założeniami: rozwój prac nad metodami gromadzenia, przechowywania i zarządzania informacją w postaci cyfrowej, a także mechanizmami umożliwiającymi jej przetwarzanie oraz wyszukiwanie w ramach komputerowych sieci komunikacyjnych. Jego realizacja przez poszczególne ośrodki wiązała się przede wszystkim z informatycznymi eksperymentami (związanymi z architekturą i wyszukiwaniem informacji). II etap DLI-2 („rozwojowy”), którego realizacja przypadła na lata 1998 – 2004, związany był z dofinansowaniem 36 projektów. Nawiązywały one do elementarnych zasad tradycyjnej usługi bibliotecznej, a także łączyły się z perspektywą dłuższej opieki nad zasobem oraz współpracą ze społecznością użytkowników. Większe zaangażowanie bibliotekarzy w te projekty zaowocowało przejściem od fazy eksperymentów informatycznych do konkretnych realizacji. Wśród dofinansowanych ośrodków i projektów były: Tufts University – [[Perseus Digital Library|'projekt Perseus']], [http://www.cdlib.org/ California Digital Library (CDL)], Stanford Digital Library Project. Kolekcje narodowych zasobów cyfrowych W latach 90. różne kraje podjęły działania związane z odtwarzaniem narodowego dziedzictwa piśmienniczego w przestrzeni cyfrowej. Jedną z pierwszych inicjatyw tworzenia „narodowej biblioteki bez ścian” był amerykański projekt [http://memory.loc.gov/ammem/index.html American Memory]. Pilotażowe programy realizowane były już w latach 1990-1994 (zdigitalizowano różne unikatowe materiały historyczne pochodzące z kolekcji Biblioteki Kongresu, a następnie przekazano do użytkowania szkołom i bibliotekom w postaci CD-ROM-ów). W 1994 r., dzięki znacznemu dofinansowaniu z sektora prywatnego, Biblioteka Kongresu ogłosiła rozpoczęcie Narodowego Programu Biblioteki Cyfrowej (National Digital Library Program) przewidującego przeniesienie na nośniki elektroniczne i udostępnianie 5 mln dokumentów do końca 2000 r. Zasób American Memory miał być upowszechniany przez Internet. Pierwsza generacja bibliotek cyfrowych - podsumowanie Problemy natury technicznej oraz finansowej były czynnikiem decydującym o stosunkowo niewielkiej liczbie bibliotek cyfrowych, powstających do połowy lat 90. Pierwsze kolekcje dokumentów elektronicznych były technicznie nieskomplikowane. Zwykle tworzono je jako proste witryny HTML zawierające wykazy hiperłączy do publikacji. Charakterystyczne było ich ukierunkowanie na kanon kulturowy (klasyka literacka, dziedzictwo historyczne) oraz założenie, że dostęp do zbiorów winien być nielimitowany. Poszczególne projekty były albo indywidualnymi inicjatywami, opartymi na pracy sieciowych ochotników, albo projektami gromadzącymi cyfrowe wersje dokumentów na potrzeby naukowe, wspieranymi czasowo grantami badawczymi. Literatura # Franke J., Googletheca Universalis?, w: Biblioteki cyfrowe. Projekty, realizacje, technologie, praca zbiorowa pod red. J. Woźniak-Kasperek i J. Franke, „Nauka, Dydaktyka, Praktyka” 87, Warszawa 2007, s. 121-166. # Kolasa W.M., Biblioteki cyfrowe na świecie – powstanie i rozwój, w: Biblioteki cyfrowe, praca zbiorowa pod red. M. Janiak, M. Krakowskiej i M. Próchnickiej, „Nauka, Dydaktyka, Praktyka” 135, Warszawa 2012, s. 66-95. # Nahotko M., Naukowe czasopisma elektroniczne, „Nauka, Dydaktyka, Praktyka” 88, Warszawa 2007.